


GORILLAZ

by gorillazusername



Series: GORILLAZ [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, some of these will probably be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorillazusername/pseuds/gorillazusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, I don't know what this is or what it will become all I know is everyone needs a little Gorillaz family love in their life. No plan for this. Probably just a collection of cute oneshots. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first story I'll be posting on ao3. I have a fanfiction but it seems a bit old fashioned. :/ Anyway, thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle needs to say something.

Noodle didn’t like that she couldn’t communicate with her bandmates. Well, she could, but only with short words that were taught to her and hand gestures. But she couldn’t actually talk to them. And she hated that.

  
Her bandmates fought a lot and she couldn’t stop them with anything but frustrated shouting that they never seemed to pay attention to. Sometimes, her screams would even be misconstrued as angry and that would just cause even more shouting (and occasionally punching if Murdoc was drunk enough). She wanted to tell them to stop and focus, but her pleading didn’t seem to have any effect.

  
She felt useless. It seemed that her only purpose in the band was to play the guitar. Her opinions didn’t matter; she couldn’t even say them! Her eyes began to brim with tears.  
Her shaking knees finally gave out, Noodle wept uncontrollably into her hands, her small body shaking with each sob. She absently noted the newfound silence that filled the room.

  
“Noods?” 2D shrill voice squeaked nervously. “Wot’s wrong?”

  
She felt strong arms pull her off of the ground. Her body sagged into the familiar embrace; she smushed her face into Russel’s soft shoulder and sniveled miserably. A soothing hand rubbed her back calmly.

  
“Hey, are you a’ight, baby girl?” He asked, a bit of a worried tone in his voice. Noodle could feel him tense when she shook her head defiantly. She didn’t want to be treated like a child. It wasn’t fair. She just wanted to be able to talk to her friends. Another violent sob escaped her, cause the men in the room to start in unison.  
The three men exchanged a worried glance.

  
Hearing an exasperated sigh, Noodle felt thin arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from Russel. The young girl whimpered at the loss of protection and covered her wet face with her hands. Murdoc, settling her on his hip, prying her fingers away from her face.

  
“Oi, stop cryin’,” He commanded, half-hearted smacking her wrist gently. Noodle glowered at him, face as red as a tomato and eyes too puffy to open all the way. The bassist huffed a soft laugh, smirking and wiping her tears away. “Stop cryin’,” He said again, gentler this time. The guitarist noticed the tone of his voice changed - he had almost sounded scared. Noodle daggers dulled.

  
“We don’t like to see our favourite guitarist cry!” Murdoc exclaimed, poking her in the stomach playfully. She cracked a small smile. “Do we boys?” He shouted, looking at the drummer and the keyboardist expectantly. Both men nodded enthusiastically. The bassist grinned at Noodle, sharp, gross teeth jutting out at different angles. “Gorillaz wouln’t be Gorillaz without our absolutely perfect guitarrrrrrist, no!”

  
Shifting her on his hip, Murdoc thrust a hand out into a heroic pose to make the young girl giggle. “So, that means no more cryin’!” Eliciting a small chuckle out of the guitarist, the bassist kissed her forehead and nodded reassuringly at her. Noodle smirked at him, sniffing a bit before wiggling out of her grasp and landing gracefully on her feet.  
Determined, she crossed her arms and looked seriously at her bandmates, causing them to shift awkwardly. “Friends,” She demanded in lieu of a question, pointing to the three.

“Yes?”

  
2D and Murdoc exchanged confused glances, not understand exactly what she meant. Of course she was there friend. Hell, she was like the three men’s younger sister. 2D opened his mouth to respond with what was most likely a question, but instead cried out as he felt huge arms easily lift him off his feet.

  
Russel held both men close to him, grinning from ear to ear. “We three? ‘course we are, baby girl.” He laughed heartily as Murdoc raged against him and 2D stared at the bassist, bemused. “We’re best friends!” The drummer said, fondly.

  
“Ye, Noods.” 2D grinned his signature gape-toothed, prying his eyes away from Murdoc’s fascinating furiousness. “We’re a family. All of us.”

  
Murdoc stopped struggling and gazed at 2D, surprised. He exchanged a glance with Russel, who looked at him, smirking. The bassist forced himself to give the young girl a grin, obviously still enraged and uncomfortable being so close to the other two men. But the comment about them being a family seemed to make the smile easier. Russel nodded at her, smirking. 2D just waved at her.

  
Noodle burst into a grin. Sprinting up to the trio, she joined the hug by squeezing herself between the three of them. All three men seemed to relax in her grasp, giving each other relived glances.

  
“Family.” Noodle stated simply, tightening her grip around them.

  
Murdoc smiled, reached over, and patted 2D’s head, impressed. Russel also winked at the keyboardist, giving him a thumbs up. 2D just beamed, excitedly. “Yeah, love. Family.” The bassist confirmed, chuckling and messing up the guitarist hair.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band watches a movie.

 "D'ya fink tha' people saw in black 'n white back then?" 2D asked, blinking at Russel innocently as he reached up to grab a handful of popcorn. He stuffed his face and looked back at the television screen. He leaned back against Murdoc's legs, getting comfortable.  
  
Murdoc rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to most likely insult the younger man but Russel was quick to respond. "Maybe 'D." he commented through a mouth full of crisps, staring at the film intently. 2D nodded seriously. Murdoc raised a tentative eyebrow, suddenly unsure whether or not people _did_ see in black or white back then. They could see in things in colour now, right? He waved a hand in front of his own face, checking to make sure.  
  
"No, Toochi," Noodle said carefully. Tapping 2D's head to grab his attention. When they keyboardist turned around, she raised her head from Russel's thigh and smiled at him. "Back in past...people just not have colour in film. People see like you and me."  
2D nodded, smiling at the younger girl. "Fanks, Noods." he said. Boy, she sure was smart for her age.  
  
Murdoc flicked the bluenettes ear, scoffing. "Obviously, dent-face." the bassist muttered, cheeks flushing at his own ignorance. 2D ignored him, mesmerised by the film.  
  
The man on the screen pointed to an elegantly dressed young women across the stage, who looked at him bashfully from under her hat. He practically flew across the dance floor, eyes trickling with ears and he grasped her by the elbows. She turned away, trying to run when he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. She cried out dramatically into his touch.   
  
2D cocked his head to the side, confused. "Why does h' keep tryin' ta kiss 'er when she doesn't want 'im ta?" he muttered, mostly to himself.  
  
Murdoc looked at the back of the keyboardists' head, drawing his eyebrows together at the comment. He looked back at the movie; the girl was pushing the man away, obviously not wanting to kiss him. But, eventually, it seemed the kiss became too passionate for her, as she leant into his embrace willingly. Murdoc let out a quiet "huh", for once, understanding what the other man was saying.  
  
"She was mad at him," Russel said as if the silent movie was easy to follow. The bassist complained that there was too much reading, the keyboardist claimed the picture was too jumpy, and the guitarist didn't know how to read the English language. She didn't mind though, she liked cuddling up to the others on the couch. Smiling softly, she plopped her legs on Murdoc's lap. The bassist distractedly patted the top of her ankles, looking over at Russel and waiting impatiently for his explanation.  
  
"She loves him, but he hurt her. She was mad at him. And he tried to make it up to her but she wouldn't listen. So he kissed her. It's supposed to be romantic." Russel explained, shoveling a mixture of chocolate chips, barbeque sauce, and nachos into his mouth. He was careful not to get any in the guitarists hair, he began to part it absentmindedly. Noodle closed her eyes, sighing through her nose contently.

  
Frowning, Murdoc shared a confused glance with 2D. "How the bloody hell is that romantic?" he asked,  incredulously. 2D nodded in agreement, glancing over at Russel. "Tongues being shoved down throats is all right by me," the bassist grinned, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Noodle made a face. "But doin' without prrrremission isn't."  
  
Russel stopped chewing. He looked away from the movie and at his band mate, calculating. Glancing at the screen, his lap, back at the television, and then at Murdoc, he made his decision. Looking down at Noodle, he said, rather seriously, "Noodle if anyone tries to do anything without your permission, tell me or kill them."  
  
Noodle looked back up at him, nodding brightly. "Okay, Russel-san."  
  
"And the same goes for you two." he said, glancing at the other two men. 2D nodded, silently turning back to the movie. Murdoc just smirked at him.  
  
And with that, the band wordlessly continued watching the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise I am terrible at tagging. Thank you for reading!


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russel gets frustrated.

“Y’all see?” Russel muttered, gripping Murdoc’s collar firmly to keep him from running away. He ignored as the bassist kicked his stomach. The older man cursed loudly when the drummer shook him, trying to pry the arm away from him. Russel just sighed, continuing to walk with ease and slight annoyance. “This is why we can’t go out no more.”

2D kept looking around curiously, gasping and pointing at everything, every _single_ time he saw something remotely interesting/shiny. Fortunately, he stayed close to the others, as he was clutching limply to the drummer’s shirtsleeve. He tugged on it whenever he saw a store he wanted to go into, but the other man just ignored him.

“What da _HELL_ , man?” Del complained in the back of his mind, causing Russel’s head to pound. “Why da hell did y’all bring these suckas out? They always causin’ trouble, yo! How coulda think that this was a good idea? Jesus Christ, Russ--” Russel just groaned, rolling his eyes.

Noodle giggled, swinging her hand with the drummers as she trotted beside him. She tried to skip ahead of the group but was pulled back by Russel’s secure grip. She frowned, blinking up at him innocently. Her bandmate just stared straight ahead, too frustrated to pay attention. At the lack of response, the young girl grew concerned that the older man was angry with her. Soon, her bottom lip started quivering.

When Noodle started crying, Russel lost it.

Wordlessly, he threw Murdoc onto the ground, causing the other man to wail in surprise and crash down onto his arse. Rubbing it, the bassist glared up at him. The drummer shook 2D’s arm off of him (which took longer than he expected). The keyboardist glanced at him, then to Murdoc, then to himself, then back to Russel, taking a moment to realise what happened. When he did, he took a frightened step back. Russel took his free hand and slammed it against his own forehead, screaming aloud for Del to shut up. His ghostly friend immediately quieted.

Everyone in the square stared at him, shocked, aggravated, or afraid. He glared at them, growling. They all turned and hurried away.

As soon as the drummer looked down at the young guitarist, his eyes softened and a pang of guilt shot through him. He leant down, holding out his arms and giving her a sheepish look. “Come here, baby girl.” Noodle wiped her eyes, flashing him an accusatory look and crossing her arms. She shook her head, turning away. Russel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself so he wouldn’t take his anger out in front of her. “I’m sorry, Noods.” He said, smiling when she peeked at her. He paused, winking. “We can get ya some of that ice cream stuff ya like?”

Immediately the girl grinned, running into his arms and allowing herself to be picked up.

Settling her comfortably on his hip, he whipped around and glowered at the other two bandmates. Both flinched. Murdoc played it off as a shiver as he stood quickly and brushed himself off, avoiding his glare. 2D simply cowered away, wringing his hands together nervously.

“I-Is there somefing wrong, Russ?” 2D stammered, recoiling when the latter growled at him.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about him.” He said, looking down at his nails in an attempt to feign nonchalance. He bit at them, talking around his fingers. “It must be his time of the month or something.”

Russel craned back his first and hit Murdoc square in the face, knocking him to the ground again. Noodle squealed, laying her head on the drummer’s shoulder to hide her laughter.

With that he walked away, taking Noodle with him and ignoring 2D’s fretful cries. They were grown adults, they could take care of themselves, he decided (though in the back of his mind, he worried they really wouldn’t).

He and Noodle walked around the plaza for hours, enjoying themselves. (At one point, Noodle found a – _very expensive_ – clothing store that she saw a “fabulous gown” and dragged Russel in. Licking at her green tea flavoured ice cream, she grabbed onto a quaint, floral printed dress and tugged it off the hanger, ripping it. An employee came over to them and yelled that they would have to pay for it. The young guitarist felt horrible and begged for forgiveness in broken English, surprising the retailer. Taking pity on her, he excused her from the payment. In the end, Russel had bought the dress. He could patch it up and give it to Noodle when she was older. Or something.) They were sitting on a bench playing a new game that they had bought together when the other band mates found them.

“Where the bloody hell have you been?!” Murdoc shouted, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. Russel smiled at them and waved.

Noodle didn’t even look up from the console in her hands. “We here.” She answered, simply.

Murdoc flared his nostrils and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” Walking over to Noodle, he ruffled her hair and leaned over her shoulder to watch her game.

2D ran up beside Russel, handing him a bag and grinning widely. The drummer raised a curious eyebrow, taking it slowly.

“Calm down, D.” He chuckled as he noticed 2D was bouncing excitedly on the balls on his feet.

“I can’t ‘elp it!” The keyboardist cried out, clapping his hands together. Murdoc glanced at him, aggravated. “Come on, open it!”

He did. Inside was his favourite Estellealbum. He grinned; he had no idea 2D was aware of his secret obsession with her, seeing as he was _very_ private about it. Maybe he underestimated 2D. He grinned, clapping the other man on the back. “Thanks, D.” He said earnestly.

2D chuckled lightly. “Actually,” he whispered, leaning in. “Muds picked it out. I think it was his way of sayin’ sorry.”

The drummer glanced at said man, surprised. Murdoc looked at him out of the corner of his eye, not being particularly subtle.

Russel just chuckled, nodding appreciatively at the bassist. “Thanks, man.” He said.

Murdoc smirked, pleased. “Whatever.”

“I bought you some new candles.” 2D piped in.

“Yo! You serious?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. 5/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorillaz plan a music video

“No, Murdoc!” 2D yelled, slamming his cuppa down on the table with a surprising amount of force. The bassist just turned to him, growling and narrowing his eyes. Cowering slightly, the keyboardist rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked down. “I mean—I don’t think that, that would be such a good idea…”

The Satanist scoffed, rolling his eyes. “And why’s that, faceache?” He sneered at him, elbowing Jamie Hewlett, who was sitting beside him, and thrusting a thumb in the blue-haired man’s direction. “Get a load of this guy, will ya?” Hewlett just blinked at him, a small smirk curling his mouth.

2D tensed, his face heating up from frustration and humiliation. “Because!” He spat out, glaring daggers at the older man and crossing his arms over his chest. “Because no one wants to see you shaking your giblets all about!”

Murdoc whirled around, nostrils flaring. “Why you little--!” Attempting to launch himself across the table, but being immediately pulled back roughly by Russel.

“Shut up, Muds.” The bigger man said easily. He smiled apologetically at Damon and Jamie, who exchanged exasperated glances. Russel winced, holding onto Murdoc until the bassist calmed down enough to listen to him. “Man, we’ve been at this all day! ‘D’s right; ain’t nobody gonna show nudity on any kind of network.”

“Hai!” Exclaimed Noodle in agreement, standing up in her chair and beaming at 2D. The keyboardist smiled sheepishly back and asked her to sit down. She didn’t, instead picking up her tea and drinking it whilst standing up defiantly. The blue-haired man sighed, just chuckling at her.

Murdoc scowled at Russel, leaning back in his chair sulkily.

Sighing tiredly, Jamie massaged his temple and raised an eyebrow. “So what song then?”

The band looked at him blankly.

“We don’t fucking know,” Murdoc said dismissively. He raised his hand to get the waitress’ attention to request his fifth Irish coffee of the day. “That’s where you come in.”

Hewlett stared at him, eye twitching.

“Well, you know,” Albarn piped in from next to 2D. Leaning forward, he took a sip of his coffee and lit a cigarette. “Jamie showed me a storyboard idea for your _Rock the House_ record. It’s pretty good; show ‘em, won’t you?”

Jamie raised an eyebrow, as if to ask “really?”, and Damon just shrugged – “worth a try”.

Tired and too easily defeated, he rummaged through his knapsack, pulling out a slightly crumpled storyboard. He handed it to Russel, running a hand through his hair. Damon patted his back empathetically and Hewlett gave him a grateful smile.

Russel studied the pages in his hands as the rest of the band crowded around him. Noodle, jumping up and down on her feet, was lifted by 2D and held just above the drummer’s shoulder. Murdoc, though trying to seem indifferent, gazed curiously at the tiny, blocky drawings. 2D just nodded, deciding if it wasn’t the bassist’s idea, it would probably be fine. He had taken to looking out the window blankly. It felt like he hadn’t been outside in days. He stopped paying attention.

Much to Hewlett and Albarn’s relief, a huge grin spread across Russel’s face. He set down the storyboard, sliding it closer to Murdoc. “This is awesome, man. I’m sure Del’ll like it a lot too.” Noodle nodded vigorously, kicking her legs back and forth as she was still dangling in the keyboardist’s arms. 2D was still nodding but looking out the window.

Jamie grinned, relieved.

Everyone looked over at Murdoc, who was still looking critically down at the pictures.

He looked up, putting on a defensive face and crossing his arms. “What? It’ll do.”

Damon, Jamie, and Russel grinned at each other as Noodle cheered.

“But!”

Everyone groaned (save for 2D, who was still staring blankly out the window).

“I have a couple suggestions.” Murdoc smirked devilishly, ripping a pen out of Jamie’s fingers and began to draw animatedly all over the storyboard. Jamie sighed, but, nevertheless, leaned over and watched curiously as the bassist drew intricate little stick men all over the place.

Damon rolled his eyes, signalling for another round of coffees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that's all I have so far from my fanfiction.net account! I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll update asap!


	5. Writer's Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have trouble writing a song without Noodle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! You know what I hate? Writer's block! So I wrote something about it.

 It wasn’t often the boys had writer’s block, but, when they did, it sure was _brutal_.

2D sat leaning against Russel’s bed with his legs crossed. He was looking down at a blank sheet of paper with a bored expression, twirling a pen with his long, uncoordinated fingers. Russel relaxed beside him, playing a soft melody on a keyboard that sat upon his lap. Every now and then, he would sit up, seemingly having an idea, but then he would shake his head and lie back down. Murdoc had clocked out around an hour ago. He was now snoring softly with his head on 2D’s shoulder, an untouched acoustic guitar lying next to him.

Losing control of his pen, 2D flung it right at Murdoc’s nose. The bassist woke up with a start, hands immediately slapping his own face. The keyboardist cowered, grinning sheepishly at the older man. Murdoc just sneered at him.

“Fuck this!” The bassist shrieked, only to be cut off by Russel’s hand over his mouth. He sputtered and shoved him off.

The drummer put a finger over his own lips. “Will you _shut the fuck up_ , you crusty old man? It’s three in the morning; Noods is trying to sleep.”

Murdoc threw his hands up in the air. “Who the hell cares, lardarse?!” He hissed, leaning over 2D and narrowing his eyes at the other man. “We’re not getting anywhere without her. Let’s just wake her up.”

“Murdoc,” 2D gasped, eyes wide with shock. The bassist raised an eyebrow at his bandmate, confused by the offended tone of voice. The keyboardist shook his head disappointedly. “She’s only ten.”

The bassist looked surprised for a moment. Then he scoffed, sitting back against the bed moodily and crossing his arms over his chest.

“We’re not gonna wake her up.” Russel said, frustrated. “End of story.”

Murdoc made a face, mimicking the other man with his hand. When the drummer glared at him, he grinned at him. Russel was about to tell him off when 2D suddenly sat up, propelling himself forward in front of the other two men.

“I ‘ave an idea!” He whispered excitedly. He reached over to Russel’s lap, nodding at the keyboard. The drummer raised an eyebrow, but raised his hands to allow the keyboardist to grab it. 2D grinned, pointing at the acoustic guitar and glancing up at Murdoc. “Grab that and follow me.”

Though Murdoc looked displeased at being told what to do, he listened, grabbing the guitar and tuning it expertly. He sat up on his knees, studying what 2D was playing before joining in himself. Russel looked at the other two men, nodding his head to the beat. He sat up, grabbing the emergency bongos from under his bed and began to play along.

They played the same melody for a couple measures. Then, the keyboardist slapped his free hand on the guitar's strings, effectively silencing Murdoc. Russel cringed, glancing wearily at Murdoc. The bassist straightened and glared at the singer, opening his mouth to give him a piece of his mind when 2D began to sing. He closed his mouth instinctively.

“ _When you're smoking tinfoil in the morning_ ,” The younger man rasped, closing his eyes and focusing on his own voice. The other two men watched him, struck with silence. “ _It’s gonna be a cold day. When you’re keeping everything inside you, it can only hurt you._ ”

2D moved his hand away from the guitar and Murdoc took as a signal to start playing again. He kept the progression lazy, staring at his own fingers to make sure he was forming the right chords. Russel followed the beat easily, putting his own twist to emphasize some of the lyrics.

Eventually, 2D just stopped playing, causing the other men to finish lamely after him.

“That’s all I ‘ave.” The singer admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I wrote a poem a while back and I didn’t really know what to do with it. Now I guess I do.”

Russel just grinned, leaning over and clapping the younger man on the back roughly. “That was fantastic, D!” He whispered enthusiastically. 2D twitched a bit from the touch but smiled back gratefully.

They both looked over at their unamused-looking bandmate.

With a wave of his hand, he smirked, raising an impressed eyebrow. “It’s all right.”

2D beamed at him.

“What happening?” A quiet, tired voice said from the doorway. The boys cringed.

Noodle looked at the three of them, Russel’s old t-shirt hanging just below her knees. She cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes and looking around the room. Then she cried out, running up to 2D and looking down at him accusingly. “Do you write without me? You should have wake me up!”

Murdoc gave Russel and look.

2D just grinned up at her, moving the keyboard off his lap and patting it. Noodle immediately sat down, raising an eyebrow at the drummer and the bassist. Russel smiled at her apologetically and Murdoc pointed at Russel, mouthing “it was him”. The young guitarist just shook her head.

“I am awake now.” She announced, grabbing the pen and paper from the floor and placing it on her lap. “We continue. Sing again, Toochi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WWW will be updated when I have the time to write. Exams are pretty much killing me... and I always want to give you guys my best! I hope you enjoyed and you guys have a great rest of your week. :)


End file.
